sarazanmaifandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Yasaka/Connections
This page contains the relationships between Kazuki and other characters in the Sarazanmai anime. Connections Haruka Yasaka His younger brother who he is close to. To make him happy, Kazuki dresses as the idol Sara Azuma to message him the selfie of the day the real Sara announces on TV. There are some conflicting feelings on account that Haruka‘s parents are his biological ones whilst Kazuki has a different mother. He is willing to go to great lengths for his younger brother, such as trying to kidnap the real Sara in order to take her place at a fan meet greet event for a secret phrase between his Sara disguise and Haruka. Enta Jinnai Along with Kazuki they are the famed golden duo of soccer and it was Kazuki who first decided that he wanted to play with Enta when he was sat on the sidelines. Having given up soccer after Haruka's accident, he is unresponsive to Enta wanting him to play again. Kazuki disregarded Enta's feelings about him quitting soccer, which made Enta furious that he didn't think to tell him beforehand, and continues to be oblivious to his childhood friend's wish to revive the Golden Duo. He is still unaware of Enta’s romantic feelings for him despite the secret leaks after defeating the Kappa Zombie of . Furthermore, he plays it off as a dare by the other members in their soccer club, which could be a sign that he is comfortable around Enta and won't judge him for his actions. Alfter Kazuki reconciled with his family, his relationship with Enta improves as they return to being the 'Golden Duo' and Kazuki resumes playing soccer. However, their relationship becomes strained once again when we later find out via Sarazanmai that Enta had been sabotaging the two of them playing soccer with Toi and stealing the hope dishes, making them unable to use them for Toi's sake. Enta was undoubtedly jealous that Kazuki was paying more attention to Toi, due to his own romantic feelings for his childhood friend. When Enta was in critical condition, Kazuki did everything within his power to bring back the dishes of hope in order to save him. Ultimately succeeding in getting all five and using the golden dish for Enta's revival. Toi Kuji Kazuki first meets Toi as the latter is breaking into a car. Dressed as Sara he takes a selfie of himself with Toi’s illicit activity in the background, unknowingly. After he is found with his Sara disguise off, Toi was suspicious of his phone's strap that was identical to the one the 'girl's' that he had just met and attacks him, resulting in the golden Kappa statue being broken. In one episode, Kazuki and Toi end in a couples-only theme park as he is chasing Nyantaro and Kazuki is warning the cat to run, trying to get him away from Toi. He also hugs Toi and depends only on him for his instigated plan of kidnapping Sara. Kazuki then comes to want to use the Dishes of Hope to help Toi’s brother so that Toi will not have to go away after he, Enta and Toi agreed to play football together as a three. Nyantaro A cat that Kazuki stole and pretended was a stray for him and his brother Haruka to look after. Kazuki repeatedly tells Nyantaro to run when Toi insists on chasing the cat after an item was stolen from him. Sara Azuma Though seemingly not interested in her as a person, Kazuki has a connection to this TV star in that he dresses as her to give his brother the impression that he has a personal connection to her by texting. Kazuki and Sara do eventually meet in person where he emulates her act and mannerisms around others enough to convince Sara's own fans that he is the real one. With his cover blown and hair piece removed, Kazuki runs without speaking to her. Category:Connections